tourettes_guyfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny
"Oh Bob Saget!" '' '''Danniel Andrew "Danny" Walters', (born February 24th) better known as The Tourettes Guy, is a middle-aged ill-tempered man who has suffered from severe Tourette's syndrome for over 30 years. In the videos, he wears a Frosted Flakes t-shirt, khaki shorts, and a neckbrace. Danny also has a penchant of drinking his most favorite beverage: beer (from the bottle or from the can). He likes animals that are cool and cute, boy stuff, Frosted Flakes and Puff Daddy song "I'll Be Missing You" and dislikes Dairy Queen (as they have fucked him twice) and girly-girl stuff like Barbie, American Girl, Winx Club, Bindi the Jungle Girl (except one episode Animal ICU), Olivia or anything too girly for him and even The Police song "Every Breath You Take". He probably wears it due to being accident-prone and clumsy all the time. He has an ex-wife named Shirlena who is a bitch, as well as a couple of sons. He also has a father who he presumably got his crass nature from. He enjoys pie so much that he fucks one every night. He also deeply admires Randy Travis. There was a rumor going around him dying in a car crash, but it is proven to be a hoax as Danny made a video to confirm that he is still alive. To accentuate this, there was the'' Return of the Tourettes Guy ''series that ran from 2010 to 2012. Favorite Color: Dark Blue, white Favorite Food: Frosted Flakes, M&Ms, Wendys Favorite Beverage: Beer, soda Favorite Songs: I'll Be Missing You by Puff Daddy and Faith Evans (version of The Police) Favorite Movies: Lion King, Star Trek and Mighty Duck movies Favorite TV Shows: Scooby Doo, Alf, Jeopardy Favorite Video Game: Mortal Kombat series (Mortal Kombat 1, 2, 3, 4, Deadly Alliance, Deception, Shaolin Monks, Armageddon, Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe & Mortal Kombat 9) Favorite Animal: Giraffes, Elephants, Toucans, Parrots, Tigers, Crocodilians, Sharks, Lions, Jaguars, Bears, Whales (especially all kinds of whales), Cats, Dogs, Seals, Turtles, Rabbits, Mice, Ginuea pigs, Ducks, Kangaroos, Wallabies, Platypuses, Dinosaurs, Dragons, Komodo Dragons, Sea Lions, Pigs, Cows, Horses (sometimes), Ponies, Koalas, Sheep, Monkeys, Rhinoseroses, Hippopotamuses, Vultures, Wolves, Dingoes, Lizards, Giant Pandas, Red Pandas, Orangutans, Chimpanzees, Apes, Gorillas, Porpoises, Dolphins and Frogs (because he thinks they're all so cool and cute) Favorite Music: Rock, R&B Birthday: February 24th Zodiac Sign: Pisces Hair Color: Dark brown Eye Color: Brown Likes: Drinking beer, Frosted Flakes, Ice Cream shops (except Dairy Queen), Puff Daddy music (especially I'll Be Missing You"), Mortal Kombat series, Scooby Doo, Boy Stuff, Alice in Wonderland, Randy Travis, Animals that are cool and cute, Baby shows (sometimes), Bindi the Jungle Girl episode Animal ICU Dislikes: Dairy Queen, Rick Moranis (because he wishes Moranis will be killed), Wheel Of Fortune, Girly-girl stuff (like Barbie, American Girl, Bindi the Jungle Girl (unless it's one episode like Animal ICU), Winx Club, Olivia or anything too girly for him), The Police music (especially "Every Breath You Take" which gets him upset), the colors purple or pink (unless it's blueberry or strawberry ice cream), snakes (because he is afraid of them), Bob Saget Least Favorite Color: Purple, pink or anything too girly Favorite Book/Fairytale: novel books, Alice in Wonderland (especially "Don't Come Around Here No More") Favorite Ice Cream Flavor: Strawberry, Chocolate, Blueberry Favorite Fast Food Resturant: Wendys Favorite Flavor: Chocolate (because he chooses chocolate over vanilla anytime) Biggest Fear: The only thing he is afraid of is snakes Least Favorite Animal: Snakes, Bees, Horses (most of the time) Lives in: Columbus, OH Favorite Place: Supermarkets, Zoos, Job Interviews Category:People who suffer Tourettes Syndrome